


Rainy Day

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Zach and Frankie are trapped in their New York City apartment by the rainy weather?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day

Frankie woke snuggled in Zach’s arms, their naked bodies pressed together under the sheets of the bed they shared. He reached for his phone and checked the time, just after nine. If he was careful, he could get up and go for a quick run before Zach even knew he was gone. He carefully wiggled his way out of Zach’s arms, only slightly disturbing him and quickly tiptoed across the room and into the bathroom, closing the door carefully behind himself. He used the toilet and washed his hands before quickly starting his morning routine of makeup and glitter. Once he finished he carefully opened the door back to the bedroom and tiptoed to his closet. He carefully pulled out a pair of athletic shorts and a plain white t-shirt which he carried back to his dressed. He pulled out a pair of sock and underwear and slipped the underwear.

 

Zach groaned from the bed, he had been enjoy the sight of his naked boyfriend flitting quietly around their bedroom. “I’m sorry, did I wake you?” Frankie said quietly as he walked towards the bed.

 

Zach nodded once and shrugged. “It’s okay though, I was enjoying watching you.”

 

Frankie smiled. “You’re cute.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Zach’s forehead. “Go back to sleep my love, I’m just going for a quick run. I’ll make breakfast when I get back. What do you want to have?”

 

“Can you make pancakes with M&Ms? Those are my favorite.”

 

“Of course, Babe. Go back to sleep. I’ll wake you when they’re ready,” Frankie whispered quietly, placing another kiss on Zach’s forehead. He finished getting dressed for his run and left the bedroom. He had to cross the living room where there was a huge glass wall of windows with a door to their balcony. He looked out the windows by force of habit. “Rain,” he mumbled to himself with a long sigh. He grumbled under his breath as he pulled his phone from his pocket. He opened his weather app and grumbled some more as he looked at the hourly forecast. Apparently, it was going to be raining all day, alternating between drizzles and thunderstorms fairly regularly. He sighed again and walked back towards the bedroom.

 

Zach was still awake when Frankie returned and watched silently as Frankie removed his t-shirt and shorts and headed for the bathroom. He closed the door quietly behind himself and Zach could hear the shower starting behind the door. Though he wondered what had stopped Frankie from his morning run, he was feeling awake enough to actually climb out of bed for once. Zach got to his feet and carefully tiptoed across the room to the bathroom door. He didn’t know, but rather let himself inside.

 

Frankie was already in the shower, washing his vibrant blond and pink hair under the falling water, clearly unaware of Zach’s presence in the room. Zach smiled and carefully opened the shower door and slipped inside, wrapping his arms around Frankie’s middle. “What happened to going for a run?” he whispered quietly, pressing a kiss to the side of Frankie’s neck.

 

Frankie was startled at first, but quickly relaxed into Zach’s arms, tilting his head to the side to expose more of his neck to Zach’s kisses. “Raining,” he said with a rather annoyed tone. “It’s going to be raining most of the day according to my weather app.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Zach whispered quietly against Frankie’s neck as he found a place on the skin that cause Frankie to moan loudly and melt into his arms even more. He sucked, licked, and nibbled on that spot until he was sure there would be a mark left when they’d finished. He placed a final kiss on the already forming bruise before nuzzling his stubble covered face against Frankie’s shoulder. “Does that mean we get to stay home today?” he asked as he stepped away so Frankie could continue washing his hair.

 

“You know how I feel about rain. I’m not going anywhere I don’t have to, and luckily enough I don’t have any plans today, do you?” Frankie asked as he scrubbed his hair under the falling water.

 

Zach was too lost in admiring Frankie’s gorgeous body to really hear the question, so when Frankie looked down at him and pushed his shoulder carefully he shook his head a few times and asked, “What? I’m sorry. You’re just too beautiful.”

 

“Thank you,” Frankie said, striking a model pose and winking at Zach. “But I asked you a question,” he giggled. “Do you have anything you need to do today?”

 

“Nope,” Zach replied, popping the ‘p’ loudly.

 

“Good, we’ll just stay here then,” Frankie said happily as he turned back to the water and started washing his body. Zach stared for a long moment, wondering how he got so lucky as to have this beautiful man in front of him to call his own. He then stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Frankie from behind, kissing his shoulder lightly. Frankie smiled and sighed a little, relaxing into Zach’s arms.

 

Zach’s hands rubbed over Frankie’s abs and chest as they stood under the water, both quiet with smiles on their faces. “I love you,” Zach whispered before pressing a kiss to Frankie’s neck.

 

“I love you, too,” Frankie giggled. “I was trying to take a shower though.” Zach grumbled and stepped away from Frankie with a pout on his lips. Frankie giggled as he turned around. “Don’t pout, Baby. We can still have fun,” he said with a wink. Frankie very quickly closed the distance between him and Zach and with his hands on Zach’s shoulders, pushed him back against the wall of the shower before quickly connecting their lips.

 

The kiss was urgent and needy, Zach’s tongue quickly tracing Frankie’s bottom lip, begging for entrance which Frankie immediately granted, parting his lips quickly. Their tongues met and began a delicate dance with one another, each tasting as much of the other’s mouth as they possibly could as Frankie pressed his hips forward into Zach’s. Zach growled into the kiss as he felt the friction building between his now hardened cock and Frankie’s.

 

After a few minutes of relentless friction Frankie stepped backwards and dropped to his knees, taking Zach’s cock into his mouth. He spread the precum over Zach’s head with his tongue before sucking and licking and doing all the right things to leave Zach begging for more when Frankie pulled his mouth away. Frankie got back to his feet and grabbed the bottle of waterproof lube of the top shelf in the corner of the shower. “Turn around,” he instructed Zach.

 

Zach listened immediately. He turned around and pressed his palms against the wall of the shower before resting his forehead just below his hands and sticking his ass out towards Frankie. Zach wiggled his hips and groaned slightly as he waited for Frankie who he could see in the reflection of the glass coating three of his fingers in the lube. A second later Zach heard the bottle of lube being set back on its shelf. Then Frankie’s clean hand was resting on Zach’s lower back, just above his ass and another second later on of Frankie’s fingers pressed past Zach’s tight ring of muscles with ease. Zach moaned at the pleasant feeling and shifted his hips against Frankie’s hand. Frankie smiled and brushed the knuckle of his index finger past Zach’s prostate pulling a loud moan from Zach’s mouth.

 

“More, please,” Zach begged and Frankie obliged, adding a second finger and curling them inside of Zach, brushing the knuckles past that sensitive area again and pulling another loud moan from Zach. Frankie continued moving his fingers in expert motions inside side Zach until he was again begging for more. Frankie added his third finger and Zach let out a primal growl of pleasure as Frankie fingers moved perfectly inside of him after a few moments, though, it wasn’t enough anymore. “I need you,” Zach growled. “Please Frankie, I need you now.”

 

Frankie quickly removed his fingers from Zach and reached back to the top shelf and pulled down a clear plastic bowl of condoms from which he chose one and unwrapped it with his teeth throwing the wrapper from the shower onto the bathroom floor. Frankie wrapped a hand around his achingly swollen cock and pumped a few times before rolling the condom over his length and coating it with the lube. He replaced the lube and condom bowl on their shelf and turned back to Zach who was wiggling his hips wildly and moaning softly.

 

“Are you ready?” Frankie whispered, leaning down to plant a string of kissed down Zach’s spine to his ass.

 

“Yes, please, Frankie. I need you,” Zach growled hungrily, wiggling his hips again. Frankie put a hand on either of Zach’s hips to calm him and then very carefully pressed his full length inside Zach’s waiting opening. Zach moaned loudly at the fullness before moving his hips carefully after a few seconds. “Move, please,” he whined as he did this.

 

Frankie listened to Zach’s request and started to circle his hips against Zach’s. He built to a steady rhythm, each thrust forward, pressing the end of his cock into Zach’s sensitive regions and causing Zach to moan loudly. Finally after a few long minutes, Frankie’s rhythm started to become more erratic and his breathing became very uneven. “I’m close,” he mumbled as he quickly pressed a kiss to Zach’s shoulder.

 

“Me, too,” Zach moaned in response, reaching for his own cock. Frankie playfully batted Zach’s hand away and replaced it with his own. He stroked Zach’s cock in sync with his own thrusts and after just a few motions, they moth came entirely undone at the same moment. Zach’s cum splattered the glass wall of the shower and Frankie’s filled the condom inside of Zach’s ass. Frankie carefully pulled himself out of Zach and pulled the condom off of his cock. He tied the condom off and tossed it towards the trashcan out of the shower door, missing by a few inches and making a mental not to pick that up when they were done in the shower. By the time Frankie turned back towards the shower and snapped the door shut, Zach had all but caught his breath. He wrapped his arms around Frankie’s shoulders and connected their lips in a slow passionate kiss that lasted more than few seconds. “I love you, so much,” Zach whispered when they pulled apart, resting his forehead against Frankie’s.

 

“I love you, too,” Frankie echoed in response before pulling away and going back to his shower. They both cleaned themselves off and before too long exited the shower. They dried themselves off and Frankie cleaned up the mess they’d left in the bathroom, before they both neglected getting dressed and wandered towards the kitchen.

 

**

 

After Frankie had made Zach’s favorite pancakes with M&Ms and they both consumed their fair share, the two flopped (still naked) onto the sofa in the living room. Frankie cuddled into Zach’s lap as the flipped the television on. They found something agreeable to watch on Netflix and stayed cuddled together on the sofa for the next few hours, neither saying much, but a few kisses shared throughout the movie. When the credits were finally rolling on the movie, Zach flipped the television off and pressed a kiss to the top of Frankie’s head. Frankie looked up and pecked his lips once with a smile. “I love you,” Zach mumbled quietly.

 

“I love you, too,” Frankie echoed in return. Frankie climbed out of Zach’s lap and offered Zach a hand to get to his feet.

 

“What now?” Zach asked, admiring Frankie’s naked beauty before taking his hand and getting to his feet.

 

Frankie smirked and pulled Zach towards their bedroom. Zach followed and as he did he felt his cock twitching with each step. Even after years of being together and even living today, Zach still wasn’t used to how gorgeous Frankie was, even with nothing at all on. Frankie had no makeup, no glitter, and no clothes, and was still the most breathtakingly gorgeous being Zach had ever laid eyes on and somehow Frankie was all his. “You’re so beautiful,” Zach growled huskily as they entered the bedroom.

 

Frankie turned around and wrapped his arms around Zach’s neck. “So are you,” he whispered sweetly, kissing the end of Zach’s nose.

 

“I mean, you’re absolutely gorgeous. Breathtakingly beautiful. How did I get so lucky?” Zach rambled on, making Frankie blush a deep shade of red.

 

“Stop it,” Frankie said playfully as he pushed Zach away.

 

Zach’s arms caught Frankie around the waist, keeping them close even as Frankie fought half-heartedly to get away. Zach laughed and kissed Frankie’s forehead. “Sorry, you seem to be stuck in my arms,” he giggled.

 

“There’s nowhere I’d rather be,” Frankie sighed as he gave up. His arms wrapping around Zach’s neck again. They kissed deeply, passionately, no one more in control than the other, just deep passionate love guiding their tongues and lips as they slowly moved towards their bed.

 

When they finally made it to the bed, Zach pushed Frankie backwards onto it before crawling after him, reattaching their lips quickly.  Frankie’s hands ran repeatedly up and down Zach’s sides from his hip-bones to his underarms and back as they kissed. Eventually Zach broke the kiss and reached for the top drawer of the nightstand extracting a bottle of fluorescent blue lube and a condom. “Face in the pillow,” Zach said calmly but with demand.

 

Frankie moaned needily and flipped over with a quiet, “Yes, Daddy,” breathed out as he did. Zach growled at the comment and leaned down, leaving a few nipping kisses across Frankie’s shoulders.

 

Zach unwrapped the condom with his teeth and rolled it over his hard and leaking cock. “No fingers for you,” he said quietly before coating his condom wrapped dick in the lube. Frankie whined and bounced his hips once against the bed. Zach smiled. “Stop moving,” he commanded and Frankie did. Zach crawled so that he was positioned between Frankie’s legs and carefully pressed his full length into Frankie as Frankie let out a long moan of pleasure. He paused for a few seconds and then Zach started very roughly fucking Frankie into the mattress. Frankie moaned wildly as Zach moved inside of him, relishing every second of it. It wasn’t often Zach would top, but Frankie enjoyed every chance he got.

 

After a few minutes, Zach movement grew erratic and his breath caught in his throat as a few second later his cum filled the condom inside of Frankie. He carefully removed himself from Frankie and took the condom off of himself, tying it off and throwing it in the bedside trashcan. “Flip over,” he growled at Frankie. Frankie listened and rolled onto his back, his cock still hard and leaking. “Don’t move or touch. Let me, okay?” Zach said seriously, looking in Frankie’s eyes. Frankie nodded once and Zach took his cock into his mouth.

 

Zach bobbed his head a few times, coating Frankie’s cock in his saliva before licking and swirling and doing all sorts of amazing things with his tongue until Frankie’s cum spilled down Zach’s throat as Frankie let out a loud moan. Zach pulled his mouth off of Frankie with a little pop and smiled up at his lover’s face. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too,” Frankie echoed, opening his arms towards Zach. Zach smiled and crawled up next to Frankie before resting his head on Frankie’s chest and Frankie wrapped his arms around Zach’s shoulders. After a few second, one of Frankie’s hands began tracing patterns on Zach’s back. Zach smiled into Frankie’s chest and pressed a kiss there. Frankie pressed a kiss into the hair on top of Zach’s head and after a few minutes, they both had drifted off to sleep.

 

**

 

When Zach woke a few hours later he was alone in the bed. He pouted a bit to himself before sitting up on the edge of the bed and stretching with a wide yawn. “Frankie?” he called out as he made his way out of the bedroom towards the living room and kitchen.

 

“In the kitchen, my love,” Frankie responded as he heard Zach’s bare feet padding their way down the hall towards him. When Zach arrived in the kitchen Frankie was fiddling with a dial on the over and something seemed to be mixing in the KitchenAid on the counter.

 

“What are you making?”

 

“Well, it was supposed to be a surprise,” Frankie started. He finished setting the over and turned around. “I’m making your favorite. Chocolate chip cookies.”

 

“Oooh,” Zach said, stepping closer to the mixer. As he went to dip his finger in the dough, Frankie shouted at him not to.

 

“First of all, the mixer is _on_ and could hurt you. Second of all, there’s raw eggs in that. You have to wait until they’re baked,” Frankie scolded as Zach stepped away. He turned the mixer off and lifted the beaters up. He stared at the dough for a second and decided it was good enough before opening the drawer to find a couple tablespoons. “You can help,” he said handing one of the spoons to Zach. He pulled the mixing bowl off it stand and carried it to the island where there were two extra-large greased cookie trays waiting. “Just drop it by spoonful onto the tray. Equally spaced, about twelve of them,” Frankie instructed as he started working.

 

Zach tried to copy what Frankie was doing, but his kept coming out all wrong. “I can’t do this right,” he complained after his third try. Frankie looked over and smile. He walked around behind Zach and held his hands, showing him exactly how to drop the next three cookies onto the tray.

 

“Just like that,” Frankie said quietly, removing his hands but staying right behind Zach. When Zach did the next cookie properly, Frankie smiled and stepped away. “Good job, Baby, I knew you could do it,” Frankie said quietly as he went back to his own tray. They both finished their trays of cookies just as the over beeped to say it was done pre-heating. Frankie had Zach open the over door and he carefully placed both trays inside before setting the timer for 12 minutes.

 

Zach closed the oven and wrapped his arms around Frankie from behind as Frankie sat the kitchen timer down on the counter next to the oven. “How long do we have to wait?”

 

“Twelve minutes,” Frankie said quietly as he turned around in Zach’s arms, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

 

“I can think of a way to spend twelve minutes,” Zach said with a smirk, pulling Frankie towards the kitchen island. Zach let go of Frankie and pulled himself up so he was sitting on the island counter top. Frankie smiled at him and kissed the end of Zach already hard cock before taking it in his mouth and sucking roughly. He sucked, and licked, and twirled his tongue for a minute before removing it his mouth with a quiet pop.

 

“Stay there,” Frankie said as he darted from the room. He returned a few seconds later with a bottle of lube and a condom. Frankie lifted himself up onto the counter with Zach and lifted Zach’s legs over his shoulders. “Be careful. I don’t want to fall,” he said quietly as rolled the condom over his own cock before coating it in the lube. Zach smiled, his back flat on the counter top and legs lifted over Frankie’s shoulders. Frankie very carefully pushed his length inside of Zach’s waiting opening and Zach let out a loud moan.

 

Frankie fucked Zach quickly until they both reached their climaxes at nearly the same second. Zach cum spread over his own chest and Frankie’s filled the condom inside of Zach. Frankie pulled out of Zach and climbed off the counter, allowing Zach to sit back up as he did. Frankie removed the condom and tied it off dropping it in the trashcan just as the timer for the cookies went off. Frankie grabbed his ovenmit and pulled open the oven door. The cookies were perfectly golden brown, even if the ones Zach had made were a little _different_ ly shaped.

 

Frankie pulled the cookies out of the over and set the trays on the counter to cool. He turned the oven off and turned back to find Zach still sitting on the counter. “Get down,” Frankie laughed. We need to clean that counter now. Zach grumbled but obeyed, climbing down from the counter and walking towards the sick. “Get a damp cloth, wipe yourself off I’ll take care of the counter,” Frankie said grabbing two clean dishcloths from the drawer and handing one to Zach.

 

Zach wiped his chest and abs clean of his cum and rinsed the cloth out in the sink. Frankie wiped down the entire island and rinse his cloth in the sink before taking both cloths to the dirty laundry bin in their bedroom. When he returned to the kitchen, it was to find Zach stealing one of his deformed cookies from the hot tray. “Be careful!” Frankie shouted, startling Zach slightly, but he still managed to pick up the cookie without getting burnt.

 

Cookies aren’t very nutritious but they made a decent lunch if you asked Zach and Frankie begrudgingly agreed and they both sat at the kitchen island and at all 24 cookies accompanied by two very large glasses of milk. When they finished Zach offered to the do the dishes and Frankie was in no position to say no to that, so he leaned against the counter and talked to Zach while he washed the trays, bowl, and plates. “Why don’t we watch another movie?” Frankie suggested as Zach finished and was drying his hands.

 

“Or you could just fuck me again, I’d be okay with either,” Zach said with an over-exaggerated wink. Frankie giggled in response and shook his head before wrapping his arms around Zach’s waist from behind.  Frankie ground his hips forward into Zach’s ass and Zach pushed back against Frankie stiffening erection. “Is that a yes, Daddy?” Zach asked with his best Marilyn impression.

 

“I wish I wasn’t so easily persuaded sometimes,” Frankie giggled. He stepped away from Zach and grabbed him by the hand leading him back towards their bedroom. “Lay down,” Frankie commanded as they entered the room. Zach listened, laying spread-eagle in the middle of the bed on his back. Frankie got the lube and a condom from the drawer and set them next to Zach’s hip on the bed. Frankie then crawled onto the bed between Zach’s legs.

 

“Bend your knees and lift your ass,” he instructed and Zach listened. Frankie smiled as he rolled the condom over his length and then coated the result in the lube. Frankie carefully moved forward and pressed himself into Zach’s opening. He leaned his body forward over Zach and started to circle his hips. Zach moaned loudly until Frankie caught Zach’s lips in his. They’re tongues played with each other as Frankie’s hips continued to move.

 

After a little while, Frankie’s breathing grew ragged and his movements more urgent until finally with a loud groan he reached his climax, filling the condom inside of Zach with his cum. Frankie sat back and removed himself from Zach, removing and tying off the condom before throwing it in the trashcan. When he turned back to Zach, he had his hand wrapped around his cock and was moaning quietly, eyes closed. Frankie watched as Zach pulled himself to his climax, spreading his cum over his chest again. Zach released his cock and Frankie watched his limbs go limp until Zach’s eyes flickered open and found Frankie’s.

 

“I’ll get you a washcloth,” Frankie said with a smile, heading towards the bathroom.

 

**

 

After just lounging in their bed for a few hours, Zach and Frankie finally got up and put some clothes on. There was a break in the rain just long enough to run around the corner to their favorite Chinese takeaway place. They got back to their apartment just as the rain was starting to fall again and unpacked their food, eating it in front of the television while they watch another movie, complete with post-dinner cuddles and more movies.

 

**

 

It was just after midnight when Frankie sat up with a yawn from his place cuddled into Zach’s side on the sofa. “Bed time?” he asked looking at Zach who was echoing his yawn.

 

“Yep,” Zach said, stretching his arms above his head. They both headed for their bedroom. Once inside they both stripped down to nothing and crawled under the covers of their bed. Zach immediately snuggled into the Frankie’s chest and Frankie started tracing patterns on Zach’s back with one hand while the other rested on Zach’s shoulder. “I love you,” Zach whispered after a few minutes in the dark.

 

“I love you, too,” Frankie echoed and a few minutes after that they were both fast asleep.


End file.
